lorefandomcom-20200222-history
Rhubarb
- AQW= }} |race=Human |gender=Male |relatives='Mother:' Blueberry }} Captain Rhubarb, formerly First Mate Rhubarb, a true pirate, through and through. He is the captain of the infamous pirate ship Red Betty and is one of The Hero staunchest allies. His ninja counterpart is Thyton making him the de facto leader of the pirates of Osprey Cove. He seems to have a thing for Trobbles. He now owns a little plot of destroyed land in Lolosia. He is the Captain of the Red Betty, Defender of the Seas, Cannon Assosiation Member, and trainer of the Pirate Class. His first mate is a trobble named is Floyd. History Becoming First Mate At some point in his life, Rhubarb became a pirate serving aboard the Red Betty and eventually become it's first mate. He's the one responsible for keeping the crew in line because while the crew feared Captain Blackberry, they respected Rhubarb because he is fair. Blackberry took his first mate left eye due to an incident which involve the latter letting the cook's overcook his steak. Wind Orb Saga Meeting Hero Rhubarb first met The Hero during the latter's arrival in Osprey Cove. He ask them to help clearing out ninjas that has been infesting the ship the pirate just recovered called Anna-Maria Bargli... to look for Water Breathing Potions. He also gave them a bomb as "a little insurance". Unfortunately, The Hero forgot the bomb on board after clearing out the ninjas and the ship blown up, taking the potions along with it. The incident cost the pirate heavily as the potions filled the water surrounding Battleonia, thus no one would need to use Water Breathing Potions ever again ... they can just breathe underwater. Rhubarb decided to save the Hero from Captain Blackberry's wrath while at the same time point out that they'll have to work for him for a looooong time to pay off those potions, and that ship. Later, he directed them to the Ruins of Kornada to recover the Wind Orb. Though he was disappointed to learn that Drakath Slugwrath has already infiltrate the ruins and took the orb. First Pirate vs Ninja War Because of Drakath's action, frequent skirmishes and raids have turned into an all out war as all hell broke loose. Rhubarb was the one who coordinate the pirate's effort as attacks went back and forth between Osprey Cove and Shadow of the Wind Village. Numerous reinforcements from other part of Sho'nuff Island and the mainland arrived to back their factions. The pirates were loosing the war though, so Rhubarb decided to unleash their secret weapon, the Treasure Golem, to finish off the ninja. However, one of the ninja step forward and confess that he saw Drakath causing troubles at the port town to frame the ninja. The golem could not be shut down though, so they send in The Hero to stop the monstrosity from causing further damage. In the aftermath of the war, Rhubarb join in the effort to repair the damage to Osprey Cove with the other pirate while claiming that the ninjas will met their end at the pirate's hand ... but not today. Captain's Order With the fighting's over, Rhubard send the Hero to locate Drakath using the local sneevil ninja dojo. There, they found a note sent by Sepulchure to his minion and figure out that the prince is still somewhere on the island. The old pirate sent a message to Captain Blackberry asking him to locate Drakath, which he succeeded and ask the Hero to come on board and join their hunt. The Wind Orb dropped Drakath and itself on the Red Betty after the prince's fight with The Hero. Rhubarb contacted them when they get back and tell them that the captain want them on board but warn them to be careful. Unbeknown to them all, Blackberry wanted to use the power of the orb and transform himself into some kind of undersea god-monster using a spell he founded twenty years ago that was woven in the very boards and planks that make up the Red Betty which made the ship a living spell. The transformed captain then engage The Hero in battle. In the end, the Hero throw the captain into the sea and saved the town and possibly all of Lore from the tentacled terror of Brakenberry. Rhubarb appeared and congratulate them for defeating the madman and taken the mantle of captain of the Red Betty declaring that the pirates of Osprey Cove will be The Hero allies from this day forward. The End of Magic Rhubarb was one of the few who knows about the Hero's fate after their final battle with Wargoth. During the five years time skip, he remains captain of the Red Betty and still doing what pirates do best - looting, pillaging, fighting ninjas - and witness the rise of The Rose. When The Hero visit Osprey Cove for the first time in five years, Rhubarb was awestruck and began catching up with his friend. He explain that after all that has happen he shared the Rose's view that he can't the sight of irresponsible magic users and said that Hero was the only person he can truly called "a matey". Arrive to Battleon Rhubarb came to the shores of Battleon, which was first time meeting for the AQ Hero. Personalities For a pirate, he is surprisingly friendly and honorable. He doesn't treat "landlubber" like the other pirates but instead give them chances to prove them self. Even after being challenge by Mazurek he still give her a friendly handshake for a good game. He loves piracy, viewing it as the best life one can have but still stay behind the line and had never failed to uphold honor in a way no other pirate can. Rhubarb is also a born leader, because of his fairness and charismatic gained from years of pirating. His crew, and possibly all of Osprey Cove, respected him even more than their own captain. Abilities As a pirate for many years with most of his limps still intact, Rhubarb is skilled with the cutlass and pistols. He also mastered all of the skills which pirate needed being the one who trained The Hero at piracy in the first place. Trivia *Rhubarb occasionally dock at Falconreach to sell his loots. *Like all pirate, he hate ninjas with a passion. *Apparently, his ship can both be pirate ship and love ship. Category:Characters Category:Characters in DragonFable Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Worlds Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Category:Humans